giorgia_marinfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Giorgia Marin of Lesina
Princess Giorgia Marin of Lesina, Countess of Mondeval (Giorgia Isabella Sofia Marin di Lesina; born 8 April 1998) is an Italian actress and aristocrat. She is a member of the princely House of Marin, being the elder daughter of Prince Luca Marin, Marquess of Lesina and his wife, Angela, Marchioness of Lesina and the elder grandchild of Umberto I, 15th Sovereign Prince of the House of Marin and Baroness Giovanna Camillo. She is second in the line of succession to the headship of the House of Marin, following her father. Biography Princess Giorgia was born in Venice to Prince Luca Marin, Marquess of Lesina and his wife Angela Bragato. She has a younger sister, Princess Maddalena (born July 10, 2003). Being the House of Marin a princely family of the Holy Roman Empire, prior to her birth it was announced that any prospective children of Prince Luca would be styled Illustrious Highness, with the title of Prince or Princess. On 9 April 1998 her grandfather Prince Umberto, 15th Count of Marin, issued a press release in which he announced her name as Giorgia Isabella Sofia. Her first name was chosen by her parents as one that they both liked very much after considering a very large number of other names. Her middle names honour her ancestress Empress Isabella of Portugal and her paternal aunt and godmother, Princess Alessandra Marin of Lesina, whose second name is Sofia. She is a descendent of Faliero Marino Faliero, 55th Doge of Venice. She also descends from the Royal Houses of Trastamara, Aragon and Aviz, being her ancestor Fernando of Castile and Mendoza, 1st Count of Marin a grandson of Henry IV of Castile and his wife Joana of Portugal , and a great-grandson of Edward I of Portugal and Eleanor of Aragon . Her ancestor,The Marquis of Cañada Hermosa was a Spanish colonial administrator who served as Royal Governor of Chile. Private Life In April 2017, reporters claimed that Giorgia was dating her friend Edoardo Zorzetto. They were photographed together, but they have never confirmed their relationship. It has been reported that before moving on to San Luigi High School, she was a victim of cyberbullying.1 In December 2017, KikaPress magazine paparazzed Giorgia while shopping in the center of Milan and stated that, even though she’s very young, she’s already a true fashion icon.2 Her sense of style was also noticed at the 74th Venice Film Festival, where she was among the best dressed of the day 9.3 She currently lives in Milan, Italy. According to different sources, her parents bought her an apartment in Porta Tenaglia (Moscova), one of the most expensive and luxurious districts of Milan. In 2019 it was reported that she was dating Marquess Pietro Orso Baiardo Virgadamo, member of the royal House of Savoy, but confirmations have never been made. Princess Giorgia is close friends with American actress Kelly Rutherford, worldwide known for her role in the popular TV series Gossip Girl. Education She was educated at San Luigi College (a private school for foreign languages) studying English, Spanish and German. She is now attending University at Civica Scuola Interpreti e Traduttori Altiero Spinelli in Milan. Acting career In 2013, Giorgia attended a workshop directed by actor and director Saverio Deodato at "Studio Emme", in Rome. In 2015 she attended a Workshop directed by director Giuseppe Ferlito at "Scuola di Cinema Immagina", in Florence. In 2015 she got the lead role of Nancy in the film Infernet, directed by Giuseppe Ferlito. In this movie she plays a sixteen year old girl who uses the web as a showcase to whore herself and blackmail her clients telling them she's under eighteen and forcing them to pay her in return of her silence. Filmography * Infernet, directed by Giuseppe Ferlito (2016) - Role: Nancy Titles and Styles * 8 April 1998 - 1 October 2018 : Her Illustrious Highness Princess Giorgia of Lesina * 1 October 2018 - present: Her Illustrious Highness Princess Giorgia, Countess of Mondeval Her title in full is: Her Illustrious Highness Giorgia Isabella Sofia Marin, Princess of Lesina, Countess of Mondeval